


Besos de cocodrilo [emiliaco]

by avellanna



Series: 80's-90's songs party fic [español] [3]
Category: ARISTEMO - Fandom, Emiliaco, Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, basado en una canción de hombres g, chico cocodrilo, el ataque de las chicas cocodrilo, emiliaco - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avellanna/pseuds/avellanna
Summary: Una fiesta,Un chico,Un beso,Una mordidaCuando Emilio decidió ir a esa fiesta y fue besado por un extraño, nunca imaginó el inusitado interés que Azul —y Joaquín— tendrían por ayudarlo a encontrar al chicho cocodrilo.





	Besos de cocodrilo [emiliaco]

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está inspirada en la canción de Hombres G "El ataque de las chicas cocodrilo" de 1986, amo esa canción y aunque no tiene mucho sentido necesitaba escribir algo con eso, espero les guste.

La primera vez que Emilio escuchó que alguien lo llamaba raro no le importó, tampoco la segunda, tercera, ni todas las veces que siguieron, porque de cierta forma aceptaba que lo era; él y sus amigos, Diego y Bruno.

Eran _«raros»_ —a percepción de los demás adolescentes— porque a ninguno de los tres les gustaba pasar tiempo con el resto de sus compañeros, preferían pasar sus recesos sentados en los jardines hablando de cómics en lugar de jugar futbol o básquet como lo hacían la mayoría de los otros chicos.

Pocas veces los invitaban a fiestas y cuando eso sucedía —y accedían a asistir—, pasaban las escasas dos horas que permanecían allí casando _Pokémos_ o lanzando desafíos de carreras. Algunas veces Emilio convencía a los otros dos de bailar un poco, pero solo ocurría cuando estaba en espera de alguna compra de importación en _CSR Racing_, sin embargo, pareciera que tenían un acuerdo, pues en cada ocasión hacían los pasos más extravagantes y discordantes con la música, sin importarles hacer el ridículo. Definitivamente el comportamiento de alguien _raro_.

A Emilio no le importaba sin embargo, él reservaba el compartir su tiempo con personas que de verdad lo valieran, aquellas a quienes no les importunaba que a veces se emocionara demasiado al obtener el ejemplar de _Marvel Delux Avengers vs X-Men vol. 1_ antes de agotarse o perderse unos minutos en su mundo leyendo el último número de _Battle Angel Alita_, por ejemplo.

Los que nunca le decían que debería encontrar un pasatiempo más _normal_ y lo quisieran obligar a interactuar con más personas. O esos que sabían que le encantaba bailar, pero evitaba hacerlo porque en las fiestas solo parecía tratarse de pegar cuerpo con cuerpo hasta ver qué pareja comenzaba a fajarse frente a todos antes que el resto le siguiera, además, divertirse con Diego y Bruno inventando pasos para incomodar al resto, siempre era divertidísimo.

Unas cuantas personas eran las que conocían la otra cara de Emilio —aparte de Diego y Bruno—, como Azul, una de las chicas más bonitas que había visto alguna vez, además de ser divertida, ingeniosa y jamás juzgar sus aburridos _outfits_ «si quisieran podría llenar sus chaquetas y playeras de _supers_, sin ningún costo», les decía al trío.

Lo cierto era que a la chicha le encantaba transformar la ropa de la gente y había encontrado la forma de hacer dinero —ilegalmente— entre los demás alumnos, pero con sus mejores amigos hacía excepciones y se ofrecía a personalizarlas sin ningún costo.

Adrián era otro de los que lo conocían muy bien, estaba en último año y forma parte del equipo de futbol, era bastante conocido por el alumnado, incluso aunque no fueses aficionado del deporte. Emilio lo conoció algunos años atrás en las clases de baile que impartía su mamá, él y su hermana mayor, Romina, eran los pequeños asistentes de la academia, y a Emilio le encantaba pasar sus tardes frente a la pared de espejos perfeccionando sus movimientos.

Comenzaron a hablar debido a que el chico mayor sería chambelán de su hermana Karen, pero su coordinación motriz era terrible, así que los padres de Adrián lo llevaron a la academia de la madre de Emilio para tratar de mejorar —aunque sea un poquito— ese problema.

Fueron las horas muertas donde platicaban de superhéroes y películas de acción que se hicieron _íntimos_, así que cuando Emilio entró en la preparatoria, Adrián lo saludó desde el día uno como si se tratase de uno de sus amigos, todos en el comedor los miraron extrañados, pero ninguno se tomó el tiempo de explicar apropiadamente cómo habían llegado a ser cercanos. En todo ese tiempo jamás había criticado a Emilio ni a sus amigos, por el contrario había dejado claro frente a sus compañeros de equipo y clase que quien se burlarse del chico corrían el riesgo de perder su amistad.

La última persona con quien se permitía ser totalmente honesto, y valía cada segundo de su tiempo, era Joaquín, ese niño que con su mirada dulce y sonrisas coquetas tenían cautivado a la escuela entera. Él abarcaba todas y ninguna etiqueta, a veces lindo, otras intimidante, en ocasiones extravagante o incluso tímido, pero definitivamente raro no era un adjetivo que pudiera definirlo. No.

—Me veo raro, ¿cierto?

La voz suave de Joaquín sacó a Emilio de sus cavilaciones, el chico frunció la nariz a su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo en el cual se miraba. Llevaba un crop top color rojo tipo camuflaje que Emilio le había regalado en su último cumpleaños, un pantalón negro ajustado y tenis blancos.

Dio una vuelta más torciendo la cabeza tratando de ver todos los ángulos de su vestimenta, Emilio sonrió inconscientemente, porque _no_, no se veía raro en lo absoluto. Se veía bonito, así como solo él podía.

—_Nope_ —respondió, enfatizando la pe—, te ves como Joaco.

Su amigo lo vio a través del espejo con una de esas miradas que te dejan sin palabras por lo intimidante que el chico podía llegar a ser, sin embargo un segundo después hizo nuevamente un puchero, arrugando su frente, nariz y labios, haciéndolo lucir adorable cual cachorro.

—Joaco, si alguien puede ponerse un cop top y jeans rotos para una fiesta de máscaras —dijo Emilio, poniéndose de pie junto a él, su rostro era serio y quería que Joaquín viera que sus palabras eran honestas—y aún así lucir increíble, ese eres tú, Joaquilongo.

—¡_Ay, Emilio_!

La emoción de Joaquín se reflejó en todo su rostro, pasó de tener la piel arrugado a regalarle una enorme sonrisa que —de alguna manera— parecía irradiar luz. El chico estaba a punto de decir otra cosa, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la puerta siendo abierta.

—Llegó el otro raro —anunció Renata, la hermana menor de Joaquín, su voz era una mezcla de fastidio y timidez y, a pesar de la poca luz del pasillo, se podía ver un ligero tono rosáceo en sus mejillas.

Emilio sonrió, eran muy obvios los intentos de la niña de actuar indiferente frente a Diego, lo más gracioso era que también su amigo estaba rojo como tomate y la piel tan clara que lo exponía por completo ni la sonrisa bobalicona que tenía pintada, le ayudaban.

—No seas grosera, Renata —gritó la madre de Joaquín desde algún lugar en la planta baja de la casa.

La niña se sonrojó aún más, dio otra mirada a Diego y se fue cerrando la puerta con especial cuidado de no azotarla. Joaquín parecía indiferente a todo lo que había sucedido y murmuró una disculpa a nadie en particular antes de volver su vista al espejo. Diego, por su parte, fue directo a enterrar su rostro entre las almohadas de la cama.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —preguntó Diego como pudo, todavía con la cara pegada a las sábanas.

Lo único que a Emilio se le ocurrió hacer fue palmear la espalda de su amigo, desde su punto de vista se veía normal, tal vez un poco mejor combinado que antes, pero se veía como Diego. Un Diego con cabello gris. Esa decisión aún no lograba entenderla del todo, pero hasta donde comprendía, Renata era responsable.

—Mi hermana dice que te ves muy bien —dijo Joaquín, mirando su teléfono—, y tiene razón, quien diga lo contrario es un pendejo.

—Güey, eso es porque a Ren le gusta el Chino —dijo Emilio sin poder aguantarse las ganas de reír, Joaquín parecían tan solmene al decir eso y Diego sacaba pecho, tal vez en busca de la aprobación de ¿Renata? ¿Los hermanos?, pero que le fue imposible aguantarse.

—¿Cómo que le gusta?

La sorpresa de Joaquín parecía genuina y a Emilio se le calentó el pecho, verlo bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, con sus cejas arqueadas y su nariz fruncida, era bonito, sin embargo no debería estar pensando así de su amigo, porque solo eran eso, además Joaquín estaba en una liga totalmente fuera de su alcance y debía recordarlo.

—¿No tenemos que hacer una parada antes de ir a la fiesta? —interrumpió Diego, ignorando la pregunta de Joaquín, señalaba la puerta y comenzaba a dar pasos vacilantes hacia esta, Emilio observó detenidamente la cara rojísima de su amigo intentando borrar el minuto previo, y lo fácil era distraer al hermano de Renata.

Salieron de la casa después de escuchar todas las advertencias de la señora Gress, la madre de Joaco: manejar con cuidado, evitar las bebidas alcohólicas, respetar el toque de queda, mantenerse juntos.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Melissa —una de las amigas de Joaquín— casi en total silencio, el chico se había apoderado de inmediato el reproductor del auto de Emilio y su _playlist_ de música en inglés se reproducía a todo volumen. El adolescente cantaba, movía la cabeza y se miraba en los espejos del auto mientras Diego se hundía en el asiento trasero intentando que el color de sus mejillas se esfumara; Emilio conducía observando con detenimiento a sus dos amigos al tiempo que se concentraba en no perder de vista el camino.

Llegaron por Melissa, una chica pelirroja, bajita y demasiado sonriente, a Emilio le parecía que ella y Joaco no tenían algo en común, sin embargo, extrañamente funcionaban, y ella —al igual que los demás amigos de Joaquín— tampoco eran de aquellos que lo miraban a él, Diego y Bruno por encima del hombro, juzgándolos.

La conversación comenzó en el momento que la chica cerró la puerta, todos de alguna forma se encontraron opinando sobre los hilos de famosos hechos por fans que últimamente inundaban _Twitter_, incluso Diego, quien se caracterizaba por quejarse de no entender las redes sociales, estaba comentando.

A llegar a la casa de Nicole, la anfitriona de la fiesta, Emilio detuvo el vehículo y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, sus amigos estaban tan absortos que ninguno se había dado cuenta que el auto se había detenido hasta que Nikolás y Elaine golpearon la ventana del copiloto para saludarlos.

Al descender del carro los cuatro pasajeros acordaron el punto de reunión y la hora en que debían volver, antes que cada uno tomase su rumbo. Emilio no pudo evitar ver a Joaquín caminar del brazo de Melissa, con la confianza que solo él tenía, tampoco la pequeña caja que la chica le tendió a su amigo, provocando que una sonrisa se pintara en su bonito rostro.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Joaquín volteó, encontrándose con la mirada de Emilio sobre él, fueron apenas unos segundos, pero los suficientes para alterar la respiración del chico, Joaquín elevó ambas cejas y se despidió con una extraña señal con la mano que no sostenía la caja: sus dedos anular, índice y pulgar estirados y la muñeca moviéndose suavemente de arriba abajo.

_«Nos vemos»_, logró leer los labios de Joaquín antes de ser abrazado por la cumpleañera, quien acababa de notar su presencia.

—Bruno ya llegó —dijo Diego tan concentrado en su teléfono que no pudo ver la pequeña mueca de decepción que hizo Emilio.

♫♫♫

No había pasado más de una hora cuando Emilio bajó su teléfono molesto, había perdido el último desafío para poner subir de categoría y si quería volver a intentarlo necesitaba comprar un auto mejor, el único inconveniente era que el juego lo liberaría treinta minutos después, trató de entrar a _Pokémon Go_, pero tampoco tenía pokebolas y no había una Pokeparada cercana para conseguir más y poder capturar al Latios que había estaba en casa de Nicole.

Resignado se levantó de la banca donde se sentaba y miró alrededor viendo al resto de los invitados que estaban en el jardín trasero, había una pareja comiéndose a besos en la esquina oscura de la derecha, un grupo de chicas se tomaban selfies delante del marco de flores con el nombre de la cumpleañera. Todos llevaban máscaras a excepción de él, resultó que Bruno y Diego no habían olvidado la conversación de ir como _Aku Aku_ y ambos habían hecho sus propios antifaces sin comentárselo.

Así que ahí estaba Emilio en jeans y playera, luciendo igual que siempre —y sin máscara—, su único consuelo era que Joaquín, del que todo el mundo solía estar pendiente, tampoco llevaba una.

Un grito entre el bullicio llamó su atención, apenas fue audible, pero lo reconoció al instante, buscó con la mirada y en el marco de la puerta encontró a su persona favorita, ese pensamiento lo descolocó durante unos segundos, pero decidió no tomarle importancia y luego de tratar avisar a Bruno y Diego donde estaría —sin éxito— fue al encuentro de Joaquín.

—¡Bu! —gritó en cuanto estuvo a su lado, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la cintura desnuda del chico.

Su piel era cálida a pesar del clima fresco de la noche, pero eso no le sorprendió, Joaquín era calientito, incluso en invierno, y para alguien friolento como Emilio el niño era perfecto para acurrucarse junto a él durante los recesos o con cualquier pretexto que encontrara para mitigar el frío.

Quiso dejar las manos allí por más tiempo, sin embargo, el brinco que dio su amigo hizo que lo soltara de inmediato y se enfrentara al rostro confundido del adolescente.

—¡Me vas a matar de un susto, Emilio! —dijo Joaquín, poniendo una de sus manos en el pecho mientras intentaba regular su respiración, siendo dramático como solo él podía ser.

A Emilio se le escapó una sonrisa al ver las mejillas enrojecidas del otro, tal vez por el susto o el calor que había al interior de la casa, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y las puntas comenzaban a rizarse hacia todos lados.

—Eso jamás, _señorito_ Bondoni —dijo, resistiendo las ganas de pasar sus manos por el cabello y despeinar más a su amigo.

—Ahora solo por eso tienes que bailar conmigo esta noche.

La voz de Joaquín era lo suficientemente baja para que las demás personas no pudiesen escucharlo, Emilio apenas podía, se inclinó por instinto quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amigo, sus ojos eran brillantes y había una chispa de diversión en ellos, su aliento alcanzaba a rozarle la barbilla y pudo distinguir algo de alcohol, sin embargo no parecía estarlo afectando.

—No mames, Joaco, no. —Emilio solo sacudió la cabeza, divertido—. Sabes que no es lo mío.

—Los dos sabemos que es mentira, joven Marcos —respondió Joaquín con algo de picardía en la voz—, por favor, Emi, viene la _dark hour_, nadie sabrá que eres tú.

—¿De verdad le pusieron la _dark hour_? —Rió Emilio al recordar lo que le había contando Joaquín cuando lo estaba convenciendo de ir a la fiesta.

—Necesitábamos un nombre que pegara. —Se encogió de hombros Joaquín.

—¿Y qué si alguien no sabe inglés?

—Pues que pregunten, _ándale_, deja de _fresearte_ que para eso estoy yo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Joaquín tomó a Emilio de la mano y comenzó a conducirlo entre la multitud que se conglomeraba al centro de la estancia que había sido acondicionada como pista de baile. Emilio se dejó hacer, dejando salir una sonrisa torcida pues era consciente que no podía decirle que no a Joaco, y eso en realidad no lo molestaba.

Tardaron alrededor de un minuto en llegar a donde el grupito de Joaquín se reunía, todos llevaban antifaces, pero pudo reconocer a Melissa, Niko y Azul, respiró hondo y sin soltar la mano de su amigo comenzó a moverse como era su costumbre, las demás personas a su alrededor siguieron en lo suyo y Joaquín solo reía junto a él sin la menor intención de querer soltar la mano de Emilio.

No había pasado mucho cuando un golpe a su costado hizo que finalmente los adolescentes se soltaran. Emilio se tambaleó un poco, pero logró recuperar rápidamente el equilibrio, dándose cuenta a tiempo que Joaquín estaba más cerca de caer que de mantener ambos pies en el suelo, así que sin pensarlo lo sostuvo por la cintura y el brazo.

—¡No mames! —exclamó Joaquín, aferrándose a la mano que Emilio mantenía en su brazo.

Había otro chico a su lado intentando sujetar a Joaquín, sin embargo el vaso que tenía en una de sus manos hacía muy difícil aquella tarea, luego de dos intentos y de haber conseguido la atención de la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban cerca, Joaquín logró plantarse firmemente en el piso.

—¿Estás bien, Joaco? —preguntó Emilio, su mano seguía aferrada al cuerpo su amigo y ya con todos sus sentidos más tranquilos se dio cuenta del líquido frío que corría por su mano.

—Sí, pero ¡ay, Emilio! Tu regalo —dijo Joaco, mirando sus ropas, a pesar de la poca luz Emilio se dio cuenta del cambio en el gesto del chico de confusión a decepción—. Está todo mojado, se arruinó.

Fue entonces que Emilio se dio cuenta que el líquido en su mano era el refresco que había estando en el vaso del chico extraño, que además había aterrizado en todo el crop top de Joaquín.

—Oye, mírame —habló Emilio llevando sus dos manos a las mejillas de su amigo, asegurándose que lo mirara antes de volver a hablar—. Solo es ropa, Joaquilongo, se seca y ya, lo importante es que no te lastimaste.

El puchero de Joaquín hizo que el corazón de Emilio latiera con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento podía salirse y aferrarse al otro chico hasta hacerlo reír, sin pensarlo pinchó con sus pulgares las mejillas de si amigo hasta hacerlo sonreír, provocando que se marcaran los hoyuelos pequeños que solo en ocasiones aparecían.

—Ahora sí me veo mal —dijo, aún frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Pero qué dices? Eres el más _chulo_ del lugar.

Esas palabras finalmente consiguieron el cometido, Joaquín sonrió, movió un poco su cara para esconderla tras una de las manos de Emilio, ocultando así sus mejillas enrojecidas, sintió la piel suave, pero también los rastrojos de la barba incipiente del chico. Le hubiera gustado ver su rostro, los lunares, las cejas tupidas, las gruesas pestañas y —tal vez— quedarse en sus ojos para siempre de ser posible, pero la poca luz apenas lograba que distinguiera algo.

—Ay amigo, lucías increíble —dijo Nicole, apareciendo de pronto, Joaquín hizo un puchero, pero Emilio le guiñó un ojo en cuanto el otro buscó su mirada, haciendo que la sonrisa volviera—. Ven conmigo, te prestaré algo de ropa.

—Nada va a quedarme —se quejó Joaquín, dejándose guiar por su amiga entre la multitud.

La música de pronto pareció aumentar de volumen una vez que a Emilio le fue imposible seguir viendo la silueta de Joaquín, todos a su alrededor parecían ajenos a lo que minutos atrás había sucedido, excepto Azul, quien se movió de su sitio y llegó hasta él para hacerle compañía, consideró dejarlos y sentarse en algún lugar para esperar a su amigo, pero la chica estaba decidida a distraerlo, internamente lo agradeció o probablemente habría vuelto al patio a jugar con su teléfono.

Un par de máscaras con motivos de troncos se hicieron paso y en un parpadeo Diego y Bruno se unieron a ellos haciendo sus característicos pasos, de pronto todo el grupo se encontraba balanceando las caderas con las brazos a los costados y las palmas hacia arriba, todos reían y seguían los absurdos movimientos del par, Emilio tuvo que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando una luz blanca se proyectó alrededor de todo el cuarto y el resto de las luces se apagó, quedando únicamente un letrero parpadeante muy pequeño en lo alto de la pared del fondo donde se leía «_Dark hour_», acompañado del grito colectivo de gran parte de los asistentes.

A Emilio le sorprendió que en realidad estaba casi totalmente oscuro, solo podía distinguir siluetas a escasos centímetros —como era el caso de Azul y Melissa que lo flanqueaban—, y los antifaces hacían imposible distinguir más allá de eso.

El grupo se fue deshaciendo un poco, no podía verlo, pero sentía personas rodeándolos y entrando a su círculo, un par de veces lo empujaron y muy pronto Azul dejó de estar a su izquierda, sin embargo todavía podía escucharla, así como a Melissa y Diego a unos metros de él.

La oscuridad hizo a Emilio sentirse en libertad y comenzó a dejar que la música guiará sus movimientos y rápidamente se dio cuenta que la estaba pasando bien, rió para sí mismo, e hizo una nota mental para recordar agradecerle a Joaquín y Nicole por su grandiosa idea, pues jamás se había sentido tan libre de bailar en una fiesta y le gustaba.

Tenía las manos en alto moviéndolas al ritmo de la música cuando un cuerpo se acercó a él, entrando en su campo de _visión_, era más bajo, su cabello estaba corto o lo tenía peinado y su antifaz dejaba al descubierto la mitad inferior de su rostro, hubo un momento en el cual sintió pánico y quiso irse, pero el chico se acopló a su forma de bailar rápidamente, sin tocarlo y eso lo relajó.

La hora oscura continúo y Emilio realmente se sentía feliz, su compañero de baile no lo hacía nada mal, además parecía entenderlo, ninguno de los dos había dicho algo, pero «cuando la música suena y el cuerpo reacciona no es necesario», su mamá solía decirle.

Pronto se encontró queriendo acercarse más, tomar su mano y descubrir si era suave o áspera, pero el recuerdo de Joaquín constantemente rompía con la corriente de pensamientos, bailar bien con alguien era una cosa que Emilio tenía casi exclusivamente reservada para Joaco, además de su madre, hermanas y Grecia, una ex novia que había conocido en la academia de baile.

_Dancing in the Dark_ comenzó a sonar, era una de las favoritas de Joaquín y siempre era toda una odisea hacer que la incluyeran en los _playlist_ de las fiestas a las que iba, Emilio volteó a su alrededor esperando poder distinguir a su amigo entre la oscuridad, sin éxito.

El primer coro de la canción comenzó a sonar y en un instante el chico frente a él estaba invadiendo su espacio, el aroma a fresas de su loción llegó por primera vez a su nariz, distrayéndolo de su búsqueda, se concentró en los movimientos del otro, sentía sus manos alzarse y las piernas rozando las suyas, su rostro se acercó peligrosamente y el aliento acarició sus labios, sus manos comenzaron a sudar mientras que en su estómago había un cosquilleo que se intensificaba con los segundos sin que pudiera ser consciente de otra cosa además de los labios del otro chico tomando los suyos.

La impresión lo hizo jadear un poco, provocando que el otro tomara con más fuerza su labio superior, el beso fue torpe al principio, en parte gracias a la oscuridad y en parte por la máscara, pero la revolución de emociones que esos factores imprimían en la situación hicieron que el cuerpo de Emilio quisiera tomar parte y con rapidez se fundió en el beso, cerrando los ojos en el proceso por puro instinto.

Sus manos tomaron vida propia y se aferraron a la cintura del otro chico, sintió la suave tela de la sudadera que llevaba, hacía calor allí dentro y era un extraño complemento para una fiesta, pero no le dio oportunidad a su cerebro de pensar demasiado al respecto. Emilio degustó el alcohol en la boca ajena y dejó que unas manos extrañas le revolvieran el cabello.

Sus labios se alejaron apenas y el chico movió el ángulo de su cabeza antes de atacar nuevamente boca, succionando su labio y comenzando a morderlo, Emilio sintió sus rodillas temblar, sin embargo la máscara comenzó a estorbar, soltó una de sus manos y a tientas buscó en el rostro del otro la orilla que le estorbaba, pero en cuanto tomó el antifaz el chico paró de repente, sintió los dientes presionando su labio y el recuerdo de Joaquín lo inundó.

Antes que el otro hiciera algo, Emilio se alejó, no estaba seguro del porqué su estómago pasó de tener un revoloteo electrizante a una sensación de acidez que le subía hasta el pecho. Vomitaría, era un hecho.

—Yo… —tartamudeó Emilio.

El grito de Diego lo hizo voltea y lo encontró muy cerca de él, fue entonces consciente de todo a su alrededor, el bullicio de la gente, los cuerpos bailando junto a él, el final de la canción reproduciéndose, las luces poco a poco fueron encendiéndose a un nivel tenue, Emilio buscó al chico con el que había bailado la última hora, pero solo estaba Bruno y Melissa riendo, Azul bailando con Nikolás y Elaine, y hasta el otro extremo Jaoco y Nicole se balanceaban al ritmo de la música.

El estómago de Emilio dio un vuelco más fuerte, parte era por culpa y otra por decepción, la necesidad de saber con quién se había estado besando lo inundó, pero la idea de haber traicionado a Joaquín lo hacía sentir por los suelos, era absurdo, Emilio no tenía ninguna oportunidad con su amigo y estaba muy consciente de eso, Joaco no gustaba de él y no lo haría nunca.

—¿Te atacó un cocodrilo? —Se río Diego, achinando los ojos tanto que Emilio dudaba pudiese ver algo.

—¿Dis… disculpa? —preguntó confundido, su amigo tenía la piel enrojecida más de lo normal debajo de donde su máscara terminaba y arrastraba las palabras.

—Güey, tu labio está todo hinchado y hasta tiene sangre —el Chino volvió a reír.

—¿Estás borracho? —preguntó, acercándose a Diego, percibiendo el alcohol en su aliento—. ¡Me lleva la chingada, Diego! ¿Qué le voy a decir a tu mamá?

—No mames, Mailo ¿quién te comió la boca? —dijo Azul, acercándose excesivamente al rostro de su amigo para examinarlo, quitándose su antifaz para obsérvalo mejor.

Emilio se tocó los labios al tiempo que lamía alrededor de su boca, comprobando que efectivamente tenía sangre, era apenas una gotas, pero aun así logró sacarlo de balance, olvidando la borrachera de su amigo, agachó la cabeza y quiso ignorar la pregunta de Azul, esperando que Joaquín —quien los observaba—, no se diera cuenta.

—La chica cocodrilo —nuevamente rió Diego, que comenzaba a tambalearse a su lado.

—_Chico_ —corrigió Emilio sin darse cuenta lo que decía.

Azul elevó una ceja, y comenzó a sonreír al notar el color subiendo por las mejillas de su amigo.

—¿Qué?

La voz de la única persona que esperaba no se enterara de nada preguntó, Emilio intentó decirle a su amiga que no dijera nada, pero no hizo falta porque Diego se encargó de arruinar sus planes.

—A Mailo lo besó un cocodrilo. —Se rió Diego, abrazándose a Emilio.

Joaquín alzó las cejas y una expresión extraña se dibujó en su rostro, parecía divertido, pero también pudieron ser nervios o irritación, Emilio estaba demasiado avergonzado para estudiar todas las emociones que se dibujaban en la cara de su amigo antes de ser remplazado por la curiosidad.

—¿Y te gustó?

La pregunta de Joaquín era simple, sin embargo Emilio sintió que la respuesta que quería no lo era, sus entrañas se retorcieron y la boca se le secó, boqueó un par de veces tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, todos lo observaban, como si estuviesen esperando verlo fallar, afortunadamente el borracho del Chino eligió ese momento para vomitar el alcohol que había ingerido.

♫♫♫

El siguiente lunes en la escuela, Emilio llevaba unas ojeras del tamaño de Texas, el viernes se desveló cuidando a Diego debido a su estado, así que le fue imposible pensar demasiado en los acontecimientos de la fiesta, el sábado sí tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pensó en la pregunta que había hecho Joaquín y después de darle muchas vueltas resolvió que sí le había gustado.

El domingo recibió la visita inesperada de Azul y Joaquín, ella quería saber los detalles del misterioso beso del _chico cocodrilo_ —como todos habían comenzado a llamarlo gracias a Diego—, Joaco solo observaba cuidadosamente cada movimiento y escuchaba con atención las palabras de Emilio, tal vez en busca de alguna razón para mandarlo a la horca o algún equivalente de este siglo, no existía ninguna razón, sin embargo no quería arriesgarse, así que tuvo especial cuidado en todo lo que dijo.

La visita concluyó con la _grandiosa_ idea de Azul —secundada por Joaquín— de buscar al chico que «le ha robado el aliento al joven Emilio», en palabras de la chica, esa idea fue precisamente lo que ocasionó que le fuese casi imposible conciliar el sueño esa noche.

—Pareces un zombi —le dijo Diego, sentándose a su lado con la vista fija en el celular y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Emilio había sido convencido por Azul de sentarse con ellos —al menos un rato— para organizar la búsqueda del chico de la fiesta, había accedido solo con la condición que Bruno y Diego lo acompañaran, pensó que se había salvado, pero se equivocó.

En cuanto Azul les mencionó la idea a Bruno parecieron brillarle los ojos y Diego solo asintió, demasiado pendiente de su WhatsApp, ella había hecho un baile ridículo con sus manos en cuanto respondieron que duró hasta que el profesor interrumpió su conversación.

—¿Debería darte la gracias? —Emilio retrucó, todavía esperando tener la atención del Chino.

—Qué, ¿por qué? —Diego lo miró, extrañado, cerrando todavía más los ojos, se veía chistoso, pero Emilio contuvo las ganas de sonreír para no arruinar el efecto intimidante que quería lograr.

—¿Cómo que por qué, güey? Gracias a ti ahora todos hablan del _«chico cocodrilo»_ —susurró Emilio, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—Ay, no mames, tampoco es como si no quisieras encontrarlo.

La sangre de Emilio se acumuló en sus mejillas y deseó que su amigo estuviera nuevamente concentrado en su teléfono, pero Diego parecía haber encontrado algo más divertido en su cara y lo observaba con picardía.

—Pero no así, güey —contestó Emilio, exaltándose más de lo que quería—, me siento en medio de un _reality_.

Le dio vergüenza admitirlo, porque normalmente no le interesaban las cosas que decían de él en la escuela, pero en esa ocasión se trataba de algo personal, y aunque Diego fuese uno de sus mejores amigos la idea de exhibirse frente a los demás siempre parecía en su cabeza como algo fuera de este mundo.

Al menos sí del suyo.

Diego se quedó pensativo unos segundos, su mirada parecía haberse perdido en el tupper de tapa roja que contenía su almuerzo. Emilio tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa, descubriendo que a pesar de ser lisa el uso había desgastado la orilla, suspiró al percatarse que las mesas aledañas comenzaban a ocuparse por los demás estudiantes y la tardanza de su amigo comenzó a impacientarlo.

—Bueno —habló finalmente Diego—, solo queda que veas el lado positivo, uno —dijo enumerando con sus manos—,te mordió _tan_ rico que quieres encontrarlo para repetirlo.

—No seas _pendejo_, Diego —dijo Emilio, sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosáceo y algo brincó en su estómago provocándole cosquillas que esperaba pudiesen desaparecer solo con desearlo, se aguantó las ganas de aventarle el tupper al Chino, había personas alrededor y eso habría ocasionado atraer miradas curiosas con las que no necesitaba lidiar en ese momento.

—Admítelo y cállate que todavía no termino. —Lo interrumpió, riendo, pero al mismo tiempo cubriéndose la cabeza y cerrando más sus ojos—. _Y_ dos, tal vez encontrarlo te ayude a superar a Joaco.

Esas palabras le dieron directo en la boca del estómago, a pesar de no haber recibido un golpe físicamente la falta de aire se sintió muy real, el calor aumentó y podía imaginar el color rojo subiendo desde su cuello hasta perderse tras sus rizos.

Obviamente Diego sabía de sus sentimientos por Joaquín, Emilio nunca había hablado explícitamente de estos ni de cómo lo hacía sentir el otro chico, porque ni él mismo lo entendía del todo, pero su amigo era observador y en ocasiones —cuando tenían pijamadas— se encontraban a mitad de la noche divagando de todo y nada, así fue como Emilio descubrió el enamoramiento que Diego tenía por la hermana pequeña de Joaco, no quiso profundizar al respecto para no terminar poniéndose en jaque a sí mismo, sin embargo no era muy discreto, porque Azul también lo había descubierto solo que ella fingía no saberlo.

—Tal vez tienes razón.

Aceptó en contra de lo que su corazón parecía querer, no tuvo tiempo de continuar la conversación porque en ese momento Azul, Melissa y Bruno llegaron a la mesa, seguidos un poco más atrás por Nikolás, Elaine y Joaquín. Emilio suspiró porque sabía que ese almuerzo no pintaba nada bonito para él.

♫♫♫

—¿Deberíamos poner un cocodrilo en el diseño? —preguntó Azul unas horas más tarde en casa de Emilio.

Su amiga se había auto-invitado y —por alguna razón— Joaquín también estaba allí, Emilio había tratado de hacer que Bruno o Diego los acompañaran, pero ambos se excusaron, uno con tarea y el otro inventando otro compromiso.

—Va a parecer delincuente de película de _western_, Blue —contestó Joaco, estaba acostado de espaldas atravesado en toda la cama de Emilio, la cabeza le colgaba por el borde y miraba a la chica que se balanceaba en la silla giratoria del escritorio.

A Emilio le costó un mundo concentrarse en otra cosa aparte de la imagen de Joaquín en su cama, llevaba unos diez minutos dándole miradas furtivas y observando cada detalle, como la forma en que su camiseta negra se elevaba dejando ver un poco de la pálida piel de su abdomen o la piel expuesta de su cuello sobresaliendo por el borde de la cama, que lo tentaba a hundir su cara y aspirar el aroma del jabón de limón mezclada con su loción.

Era un martirio.

—Bien, ¿tienen alguna idea mejor? Los escucho.

Afortunadamente Azul habló, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Emilio no estaba seguro de poder aguanta mucho más tiempo antes de ser descubierto por alguien —Joaquín—, los ojos azules de su amiga lo miraron, se sintió intimidado y expuesto, se removió en su lugar temeroso que al menor movimiento pudiese revelar información de cualquier tipo: que le gustaba su amigo, que llevaba desde el fin de semana pensando cómo sería besarlo, anhelando que el chico de la fiesta fuera Joaquín, y que le dijera que también estaba enamorado de él.

—¿Y si lo olvidamos? —dijo Emilio, dubitativo, se sentía inseguro, el valor que la lógica de Diego le había dado, es esfumó tan pronto como sus amigos pusieron un pie en su casa, y a hora que Azul arqueaba una de sus cejas en su dirección confirmó que era una pésima idea.

Estaba nervioso y los dos pares de ojos sobre él no ayudaban a que se relajara, rascó la parte trasera de su cuello solo para entretenerse con algo, en ese momento fue consciente de lo caluroso que estaba el día, de los coches pasando cerca de su calle, los perros ladrando y las aves piando. El tiempo pareció detenerse por una milésima de segundo para después golpearlo fuertemente con la realidad. No podía hacerlo.

No quería.

—Pero sí te gusto ¿o no? —fue Joaquín quien habló esta vez, la familiaridad de su voz hizo que el cuerpo de Emilio se relajara y algo cálido lo recorrió del estómago al pecho provocando que quisiera sonreír eternamente, así que lo hizo.

La sonrisa se borró al segundo siguiente al darse cuenta de la angustia en la voz de su amigo, cualquier otra persona no lo notaría, pero Emilio había hecho de observan a Joaquín una tarea casi diaria, lo conocía mejor que a él mismo, sabía la forma exacta de la sonrisa cariñosa que tenía para su hermana cuando pensaba que nadie lo miraba, con la comisura de su labio derecho apenas elevada y los ojos achinados con un par de arruguitas a los costados, o la mirada que daba al estar molesto, esa que nadie quería ver porque las cejas tupidas de su amigo se fruncían enmarcando los ojos oscuros que mandaban escalofríos a todo aquel que mirase.

También sabía que al estar relajado cantaba y daba vueltas por todos lados sin importarle quien lo viera, que tamborileaba los dedos en las piernas al desesperarse y que sus pies se enredaban con frecuencia cuando estaba distraído —lo que sucedía con más frecuencia de la que a Joaquín le gustaba admitir—, que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo con demasiada frecuencia, por calor, nervios o frío.

Había descubierto que le gustaba gritar, lo hacía cuando se emocionaba, cuando algo lo sorprendía o cuando estaba feliz. Sonreía todo el tiempo, pero pocas veces los hoyuelos en la parte alta de sus pómulos lograban aparecer, eso solo sucedía cuando estaba verdaderamente feliz.

A Emilio le encantaba escuchar a Joaquín, lo hacía susurrar solo para que el chico hiciera esa voz suave que pocas veces podía oír, reconocía cuando estaba molesto porque cortaba las palabras y era directo, también sucedía al estar feliz, sin embargo en esos casos decía un montón de palabras que para cualquiera podrían carecer de sentido, menos para él.

Así que no le fue difícil detectar el ligero temblor en la voz de su amigo al final de la última palabra, que trató de disimular con un carraspeo, el problema era que Emilio no sabía cómo interpretarlo. ¿Acaso estaba molesto por algo? ¿Era con él?

—Tierra llamando a Mailo —dijo Azul, agitaba la palma de su mano frente a su cara, su amiga se acercó a él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta—. Estás actuando muy raro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Emi? —preguntó Joaquín, levantándose de la cama y también se acercó.

—Sí, perdón, yo… —balbuceó Emilio, el calor inundó su rostro y lamentó no tener nada para ocultarse—, lo siento, estaba pensando.

—¿En cuánto te gustó besar al chico cocodrilo?

Se burló Azul, levantando amabas cejas en su dirección, Emilio no pudo evitar sonreír ante el repentino cosquilleo en su estómago, no podía evitarlo, asintió sin decir nada y se alejó, le gustaría mentirle a sus amigos, a Joaquín, pero la extraña mirada que le había dado su amigo le hizo saber que entendía.

—Deberías ponerle color, Blue, llamaría más la atención —dijo Joaco, mirando con detenimiento el diseño que su amiga estaba haciendo.

«Perfecto», pensó Emilio, hundiéndose en la cama mientras observaba a sus amigos discutir sobre cuál era la mejor estrategia para encontrar al chico misterioso.

♫♫♫

Habían pasado dos horas, Azul se había ido con el pretexto de necesitar terminar su proyecto de Ciencias, sin embargo Emilio estaba seguro que lo tenía listo desde el viernes pasado, lastimosamente no tenía ninguna prueba, antes de irse le hizo prometer que le avisaría cualquier cosa antes de lanzar la campaña de búsqueda, aún albergaba la esperanza de convencerla de lo contrario.

—Entonces estás aquí porque tu mamá aún no sale del trabajo. —Comenzó Emilio—. Y Ren ¿tiene una cita?

Después de la partida de Azul, Joaquín propuso ver algo en Netflix, no esperó la respuesta de Emilio, así como tampoco necesitó de su permiso para subirse a la cama, encender el televisor e ingresar en la cuenta buscando algo de su interés.

Eligió una vieja película de Sandra Bullock, Emilio la había visto algunas veces con su hermana Romina, así que cuando sus ojos se desviaron sin pedirle permiso para —precisamente— observar a Joaquín, no pudo negarse.

No tenía remedio, lo entendió de inmediato y se sumergió en los detalles del perfil del chico, sus lunares y pecas, las cejas gruesas y sus largas pestañas, los labios rosados que deseaba probar más que otra cosa, se sonrojó ante el mero pensamiento y decidió concentrarse en la pantalla aunque eso le costara de todo su autocontrol, hasta que su amigo contestó.

—Si te molesto puedo irme —respondió Joaquín, apartando la mirada del televisor, se veía curioso más que inquieto y eso afectó de cierta forma a Emilio.

—Tú no me molestas, Joaquingo —dijo de inmediato, posando una de sus manos en el hombro del otro—, y nunca lo harás.

No quiso que su voz se escuchara tan suave como lo hizo, pero la sonrisa que había puesto Joaquín en cuanto escuchó el apodo cariñoso lo derritió por dentro como mantequilla líquida.

—¿Cómo es que Ren está en una cita y tú no te estás volviendo loco? —Emilio decidió cambiar de tema a lo primero que cruzó su mente y así alejar los pensamientos peligrosos que Joaquín le provocaba—. Pensé que se lo habías _prohibido_.

Enfatizó la palabra porque ambos sabían que Renata jamás escucharía esa orden, pero a Joaquín le gustaba pretender que tenía algún control sobre su hermanita.

—Prefiero que salga con el Chinito a cualquier otro güey —suspiró Joaquín, dejando caer los hombros en el proceso.

Esa información tomó por sorpresa a Emilio, giró su cuello más rápido de lo que creyó posible y entornó sus ojos, esperando que su amigo le diera una explicación, pero no lo hizo, simplemente lo miró con su ceja arqueada y sonrío de lado antes de volver a la película.

—No mames, explícate, ¿cómo que el Chino está con Renata? —Emilio golpeó el brazo de Joaquín para atraer la atención de su amigo, no fue un golpe real, pero logró su cometido.

—Cálmate, Mailo. —Se burló Joaquín, dejando salir una de sus típicas carcajadas, Emilio no podía creer que lo estuviera tomando tan a la ligera y a él le estuviera estallando la cabeza—. La verdad no sé qué pasó, pero fue en la fiesta de Nicole, creo que Diego le mandó un audio estando pedo.

—El pendejo dijo que tenía _cosas_ que _hacer._ —Emilio bufó, desplomándose en la cama, tal vez exageraba, pero nunca se había sentido tan excluido en su vida.

—Salir con mi hermana son _cosas_, Emi. —Se burló nuevamente.

El silencio reinó unos segundos, Emilio trataba de imaginar a la pequeña Ren con su amigo, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en la niñita que a veces les rogaba que la llevaran con ellos a ver alguna película, ya no era una niña, lo sabía, además solo era un año menor, pero no podía verla de otra forma.

—¿Alguna vez lo sospechaste? —preguntó Joaquín sin apartar la vista de la televisión—, Me refiero a Renata y Diego.

Emilio quiso reír, pero se contuvo, cualquiera que mirara dos segundos a ese par se daría cuenta que algo pasaba, pero Joaco era distraído, no con todas las cosas, porque le gustaba observar el mundo y descubrir las cosas bonitas en cada cosa, pero cuando se trataba de ligar era despistado, esa era probablemente la razón por la que no se hubiese enterado de cuánto le gustaba.

—Ay, Joaco, ese par derraman miel cuando se ven.

—Pensaba que a Ren le caía mal. —Joaquín parecía realmente sorprendido, tenía el ceño fruncido tan característico de él cuando estaba concentrado, Emilio sabía que intentaba encontrar alguna prueba en sus recuerdos de lo que había dicho, quiso estirar la mano y alisar el entrecejo de su amigo, pero en su lugar clavó las uñas en sus palmas para evitar hacer alguna tontería.

—Intentaba llamaba su atención, pregúntale a cualquiera.

Nuevamente ninguno habló durante un rato, todo lo que se escuchaba era la película que continuaba reproduciéndose en la pantalla, Joaquín pasó de mostrar concentración a relajar su rostro, devolviendo su atención al televisor, Emilio lo observó unos segundos más antes de hacer lo mismo, Lucy besaba a Jack bajó el muérdago y los recuerdos de su beso con el chico cocodrilo volvieron a perturbarlo, distrayéndolo nuevamente.

—Oye, Emi… —murmuró Joaquín, tan bajito que Emilio apenas escuchó—. ¿Cómo lo imaginas?

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo igual de sigiloso que su amigo, Emilio incluso se inclinó en la cabecera de la cama para estar más cerca de su amigo.

—A _tu_ _chico_ cocodrilo, menso.

La risa suave que Joaquín soltó, provocó una marea de emociones en el interior de Emilio, la luz que irradiaba la pantalla sobre las facciones de su compañero solo incrementaban todo, podía ver las pestañas proyectándose sobre las mejillas del chico, juraba que si estuviese más iluminado se reflejarían en la habitación completa pavoneándose del privilegio de velar los hermosos ojos de Joaquín Bondoni.

Un ligero golpeteo en el hombro de Emilio lo hizo concentrarse nuevamente en la conversación que mantenían, trató de recordar la pregunta de su amigo, pero todo lo que veía eran largas pestañas my pómulos suaves.

—Perdón, me distraje. —Se disculpó Emilio, un poco avergonzado, sus mejillas se calentaron y agradeció que la luz en la habitación no era suficiente para delatarlo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo imaginas?

Cierto, Emilio recordó la pregunta de Joaquín, le pareció extraño que de un día para otro la actitud de su amigo respecto al tema del beso, había cambiado de irritación a desinterés total. Lo pensó un poco, buscó sus recuerdos, rememorando el acontecimiento y todo lo que había imaginado sobre el susodicho.

Como_ tú_.

El pánico se apoderó Emilio solo una fracción de segundo antes de darse cuenta que solo lo había pensado, relajó los hombros e inhaló un poco para regular su respiración y pensar en una respuesta.

—¿Físicamente o…?

—De las dos. —Lo interrumpió Joaquín, para volver a hablar en seguida—. Física.

_Tú._

Se mordió la lengua de nueva cuenta, tratando de no cometer un error, de pronto el cabello se pegaba en su nuca y las palmas de sus manos estaban cubiertas de un sudor frío.

—Pues no sé —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Deseó que el televisor capturara su atención, pero se sabía a la perfección la película y no había nada en su habitación que fuera lo suficientemente interesante como para quitarle los ojos de encima a Joaquín por más de unos segundos.

—Cómo no vas a saber, seguro quieres que sea tu tipo —dijo Joaquín, cortante y se alejó repentinamente de Emilio.

—¿Mi tipo? ¿Tú cómo sabes cuál es mi tipo? ¿A ver dime? —Rió Emilio, llenó de curiosidad gracias al puchero en los labios de su amigo.

—Pues alto, mamado y con ojos claros.

Joaquín sobaba molesto y eso divirtió a Emilio, no entendía el repentino cambio en su actitud, lo que tampoco tenía sentido era la descripción que había dado Joaco sobre —según él— cómo le gustaban los chicos.

—¿Ojos claros y mamado? —Frunció el ceño cuando preguntó—. ¿Por qué piensas eso, Joaquingo?

—Pues te gustaba Mauricio y, pues ajá. —Fue la respuesta de Joaquín.

Emilio no pudo evitarlo y se rió ante lo que parecía una escena de celos, era estúpido, le dijo una voz en su cerebro, sabía que lo era, pero aún así no pudo evitar que una parte de él se regocijó de estar a ese nivel en el interés de Joaquín.

—¡Güey no! O sea, Mau es guapo y le gusta coquetear, no me iba a poner roñoso, _obviamente_ —dijo Emilio, usando una de las palabras de su padre de las que solía burlarse, pero en ese momento parecía que encajaba a la perfección en su plática.

—_Obviamente._ —Joaquín dijo, sarcástico.

—Pero no es mi tipo.

Pudo dejar la conversación ahí, pero Joaquín tenía los brazos cruzados y apretaba la mandíbula como hacía cuando alguna idea rondaba su mente y no la externaba , Emilio se desplazó por su cama hasta rozar su pierna con la del otro chico y sin pensarlo comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en la pierna de este.

Fue consciente de cómo se estremeció Joaquín, él mismo había experimentado un hormigueo extraño en las puntas de sus dedos, pero mandó todo al fondo de su cabeza y se concentró en mantener un movimiento constante, había sido testigo en innumerables ocasiones de la forma como el chico solía calmarse con suaves golpeteos en la piel, el porqué Emilio decidió precisamente tomarle la pierna fue algo que podía dejar para otro día.

—¿Y cuál es? —inquirió Joaquín luego de unos minutos, su voz volvía a tener la parsimonia de siempre, aún así Emilio logró detectar un matiz inquieto que, de alguna forma, hizo que su estómago cosquilleara. 

—Amm, pues no sé. —Emilio se encogió de hombros, tardó en continuar hablando pues su cabeza era un lío entre decirle a su amigo que justo él era su tipo y desviar la conversación para no exhibirse—. Supongo que con chinitos para enredar mis manos y… ojos bonitos.

Las últimas palabras fueron apenas audibles, Joaquín había tenido que inclinarse para no perder nada de lo que decía, Emilio sentía el calor en su cara, había estado a punto de decir algo de lo que podría arrepentirse y —aún así— teniendo a su amigo tan concentrado en él le hacía querer cerrar la distancia y besarlo hasta que los pulmones le estallaran, pero el miedo de arruinar lo más bonito que tenía en su vida lo detuvo.

—Como los de Mauricio —dijo su amigo, parecía resignado, incluso Emilio creyó ver que los hombros de este caían mientras lo decía.

—Y dale con lo mismo, Joaco. —Emilio dijo más alto, pero sin romper la burbuja que había creado, apretó la pierna de Joaquín y se acercó a él de forma que podía sentir la calidez de su aliento rozarle las mejillas—. No porque tenga ojos azules significa que sean bonitos.

—¿Entonces cómo son? —preguntó, su voz era vacilante, pero mantuvo la distancia.

Emilio tragó antes de contestar, los nervios lo sentía a flor de piel, su estómago era un caos, la mano que sostenía la rodilla de su amigo estaba empapada y todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo decirle a Joaquín que lo quería a él y a nadie más, sin arruinarlo todo.

—Pues no sé… _bonitos_ —Buscó la forma de describir todo lo que sentía cuando miraba los ojos de Joaquín—. Pestañas gruesas, así como tú. —Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos debido al desliz, pero continuó como si ninguno lo hubiese notado—. O sea por largas, ya sabes, amm, no sé.

Dejó caer los hombros, trató de encontrar una forma de salir de eso y responder, así que miró directamente a los ojos de Joaquín que lo miraban con el brillo más bonito que alguna vez había visto, le mostraban cariño y eran curiosos, también le suplicaban seguir hablando, así que lo hizo, siendo lo más honesto posible.

—Hay miradas que te dejan ver el alma.

_Como la tuya._

Miró los labios de Joaquín, estuvo a punto de inclinarse y cerrar la distancia entre ellos para besarlo, pero su amigo se alejó tan rápido que a Emilio le dio miedo pensar que se había dado cuenta y fue su forma de rechazarlo.

—¿Y en su forma de ser? —Siguió preguntando Joaquín, como si un segundo atrás no hubiera estado a punto de besarlo.

—Esa es fácil. —Emilio dejó escapar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, trató de recuperarse y sonar tan tranquilo como siempre, retiró la mano de la rodilla de su amigo, dándose cuenta que había dejado su palma marcada en el pantalón, Joaquín también lo vio, pero decidió fingir que tampoco se daba cuenta—. Que se ría mucho, que no se asuste de ser auténtico, que no le avergüence estar con alguien como yo…

—¿Por qué a alguien le daría vergüenza estar contigo?

La expresión de su amigo cambió rápidamente, el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada de confusión que le dio eran genuinos, Emilio quiso besarlo, otra vez.

—Ay, _Joaco_, eres muy noble o muy distraído —dijo Emilio, relajándose—, ¿me has visto? Soy medio raro.

—No eres raro —contraatacó de inmediato Joaquín—, eres interesante y muy listo, es divertido estar contigo, cualquiera sería afortunado de estar contigo, es más hasta estoy celoso del chico cocodrilo.

Emilio rió y sin pensarlo mucho respondió lo primero que cruzó por su mente.

—No tienes por qué.

—¿Qué? —Joaquín entornó sus ojos, estaba por preguntar otra cosa cuando el grito de la madre de Emilio en el piso de abajo lo interrumpió.

—¡Joaquín, tu mamá está aquí!

Su amigo parecía decepcionado, Emilio se sentía igual, consideró por un segundo confesarse de una vez por todas, pero parecía que el destino no opinaba lo mismo.

—Gracias —murmuró Emilio antes de dejar ir a Joaquín, su amigo lo miró extrañado, pero no preguntó y se limitó a darle una sonrisa de lado antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación.

♫♫♫

Era martes y se encontraba en Química, la segunda clase del día, y ya estaba harto, vertía la mezcla de bicarbonato de sodio y agua en la bureta con el mayor cuidado posible para no derramar por tercera vez alguno de los antiácidos que la profesora Ventura les había proporcionado, la verdad era que Emilio tenía su cabeza ocupada en encontrar formas de decirle a Azul que abandonara el plan.

La plática que había tenido con Joaquín la tarde anterior le había hecho reflexionar y no quería a otra persona que no fuera su amigo, «estoy celoso del chico cocodrilo» había dicho y esas simples palabras lo habían sido todo, tal vez solo lo dijo por decir, pero ¿y si había una posibilidad pequeña de gustarle a Joaquín? No podía arruinarlo antes de siquiera intentarlo.

—¡Cuidado! —Nicole, su compañera de laboratorio, gritó a su lado—. Otra vez estás confundiendo la disolución, Mailo.

Su compañera tenía razón, Emilio se golpeó la cabeza internamente y dejó el vaso de precipitado junto a los demás, el grito atrajo las miradas curiosas de los equipos cercanos a ellos, la de Diego entre estas, Elaine, su compañera, le propinó un codazo que hizo a su amigo abrir los ojos, Emilio no pudo evitar reírse, atrayendo nuevas miradas curiosas.

Un carraspeo a su lado lo hizo regresar la atención a su mesa, la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y lentamente buscó el rostro de su compañera, Nicole era una chica agradable y siempre tenía una sonrisa para el mundo, pero cuando se enojaba era casi tan fiera como Joaquín, a Emilio le había tocado presenciar un par de esos episodios y no estaba para nada dispuesto a ser el receptor de la ira de su compañera.

Afortunadamente ella aún mantenía la sonrisa amigable que comúnmente llevaba, Emilio relajó los hombros y le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo siento —murmuró para evitar que la profesora se diera cuenta de su nuevo error.

—Si sigues confundiendo los vasos no vamos a terminar nunca. —Se rió Nicole, bajito, asegurándose de no ser escuchada, Emilio buscó con la mirada a la profesora y la encontró entretenida en el experimento de Bruno y Melissa al extremo del laboratorio—. ¿Por qué tan distraído? Sigues pensando en el chico de la fiesta, ¿cierto?

—Algo así.

Se limitó a decir, sin querer entrar en detalles, quiso rascarse la cabeza, pero se encontró con la red de precaución que los obligaban a usar cada vez que entraban al laboratorio, así que se limitó a jugar con el borde de las mangas de su bata. Nicole lo observó unos segundos en los cuales su sonrisa no desapareció, Emilio se sintió expuesto, estaba esperando alguna pregunta, la que fuera, pero su compañera simplemente reajustó su propia red y luego le tendió la disolución correcta.

—Anda, o tendremos cero.

Tomó la bureta y se acercó a la chica, ella se encargó de vaciar el líquido y verificar la cantidad que indicaban las instrucciones del experimento, puso todo de sí para concentrarse en lo que hacía y al cabo de unos minutos lo logró.

Terminaron de mezclar y cada uno tomó su agitador para matar el tiempo mientras las disoluciones cambiaban de color, el resto del grupo hacía lo mismo y eso provocó que el barullo en la sala comenzara a intensificarse.

Escuchó la risa de Joaquín en la mesa de enfrente, lo vio aproximarse hacia Azul y le intentó morder el hombro, ella de inmediato quiso hacer lo mismo, pero el chico fue más rápido, Emilio se encontró sonriendo completamente embobado, sin embargo el tirón de uno de su rizos que escavan de la red lo hizo encontrarse frente a frente con Nicole, ella parecía divertida, sacudió su cabeza sin ocultar su sonrisa y le pasó la bitácora de experimentos y una pluma, era su turno de documentar los resultados.

Mientras Emilio tomaba notas, Nicole le dictaba los números que habían obtenido, su último vaso estaba demasiado pegado a la pared, lo que provocó que ambos se pegaran demasiado el uno con el otro, tenía el cabello de la chica en su cara y le fue imposible no aspirar el perfume de su compañera.

—Tu perfume es de fresa.

Fue una afirmación, el aroma lo transportó a la fiesta del viernes pasado y al chico de sudadera con olor a fresa y alcohol, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar ante el recuerdo de las emociones que el beso le había ocasionado, Nicole se alejó y se olfateó el hombro, su sonrisa había desaparecido y en su lugar había confusión.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó, dubitativa, su rostro comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo y estaba casi seguro que ella se estaba fastidiando.

Emilio se sintió estúpido.

—Claro que no. —Se apresuró a decir—. Es que la persona que me mordió olía igual.

Su compañera tardó un par de segundos en comprender, pero en cuanto lo hizo su expresión molesta cambió.

—Es un aroma común, Mailo, casi todas las niñas de aquí la usan.

Eso no hizo que Emilio se sintiera mejor, en su lugar algo en su pecho comenzó a inquietarlo, parecía que detrás de esa revelación hubiese un mensaje oculto que necesitaba descifrar, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de torturarse porque la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó y fue como si un interruptor se apagara, pues de un momento a otro todo el laboratorio se llenó de platicas y risas, distrayéndolo por completo.

♫♫♫

—¡Me lleva la chingada, Azul! Neta, ya supéralo —gritó Emilio a través del teléfono.

Su amiga no contestó de inmediato y comenzó a sentirse culpable, levantó la cabeza y se concentró en el dibujo del _Sombrerero Loco_ que colgaba junto a la puerta de la habitación, de reojo veía a Joaquín balanceándose en el sillón circular que había en la habitación de su amigo. Era muy incómodo en la opinión de Emilio, pero a Joaquín parecía encantarle.

—Ay cálmate, güey, solo intento ayudar —finalmente respondió Azul, su voz mantenía la tranquilidad típica de la chica, así que una parte de Emilio se relajó al darse cuenta que ella ni se había inmutado por su inapropiada reacción.

—Gracias, pero no creo seguir interesado.

La risa que emitió su amiga hizo que Emilio despegara su celular unos centímetros de su oreja, comenzó a caminar en círculos observando el cuarto de Joaquín, hacía mucho que no lo visitaba, las paredes seguían siendo blancas, pero los cuadros y fotos que las decoraban habían aumentado, sonrió al descubrirse en varias de ellas.

La pila de ropa de las creaciones de Azul había crecido y sus cosas de arte —aunque ordenadas— tenían manchas salpicadas por todos lados.

—Yo creo que sí estás, pero como quieras, solo prométeme algo —dijo Azul cuando logró calmar su risa, Emilio la imaginó elevando una ceja y apuntándolo con el dedo, él rió y asintió sin importarle que no pudiera verlo—. Abre esos bonitos ojos que tienes y pon a trabajar tu cerebro, _darling_. 

—Oye, ¿por qué el agravio?

Se quejó Emilio mientras tomaba una sudadera negra de la pila de ropa limpia que tenía Joaquín, nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, pero le gustaba ver las prendas de su amigo e inventaba las posibles combinaciones que —según él— lo harían lucir más guapo de lo que ya era. Joaquín era bonito, pero en ocasiones simplemente estaba radiante. 

—Son hechos, _mai frend._ —La chica recalcó la mala pronunciación, era algo que hacía como juego al idioma que en realidad dominaba—. Ah y otra cosa, Nicole estuvo conmigo todo el rato.

—¡No mames, Azul! —Emilio miró el teléfono como si de esa forma pudiese ver a la chica y entender de qué hablaba—. Qué pedo con tus cambios de tema.

—Solo pensé que querrías saber —dijo como si la razón fuera evidente, la podía imaginar rodando los ojos—. Entonces ¿me harás caso o qué?, dime que sí y te dejo con el _chiquito bonito_.

Las últimas palabra lo hicieron toser y el calor comenzó a subir por su cuello, volteó a ver a su amigo y lo encontró revisando algo en la manga de su playera, ajeno a la conversación que mantenía por teléfono.

Algo de lo que Emilio estaba orgulloso de sí mismo era lo discreto que podía ser en cuanto a su enamoramiento de Joaquín, pero con alcohol de por medio la historia era otra, afortunadamente no era un chico de ir a fiestas constantemente y menos de ingerir alcohol, así que había podido mantener el secreto.

Sin embargo una tarde que Diego, Azul y él realizaban un proyecto de Historia terminaron acabándose la botella de vino de los padres del Chino, ninguno de ellos lo consideró realmente una bebida alcohólica y como resultado obtuvieron a Emilio diciéndole «chiquito bonito» a la fotografía que tenía su amiga de Joaquín y ella como fondo de pantalla en su celular.

Al día siguiente fingieron que ninguno recordaba algo y Emilio se los agradeció internamente, pero a veces, cuando comenzaba a fastidiar a su amiga, ella usaba el apodo para llamar su atención y condicionarlo.

—¡Bien! —gritó al teléfono—, pero no lo repitas otra vez, por favor.

—Okay, es un trato —dijo Azul y colgó.

Respiró profundamente, el oxígeno llenó sus pulmones, exhaló despacio mientras jugaba con una de las sudaderas de su amigo, estuvo así hasta que logró regular sus emociones, al girar se encontró con la mirada de Joaquín sobre él, el chico apretaba los labios para ocultar su sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el brillo que emitían.

—¿Tengo algo? —Emilio preguntó, preocupado, se tocó el rostro un par de veces tratando de quitarse cualquier cosa que se le hubiera pegado, pero Joaquín se limitó a negar con la cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Te ves _lindo_ cuando te alteras.

Levantó su cabeza tan rápido que sufrió un tirón en el cuello, ¿acaso Joaquín le había dicho lindo?

Definitivamente lo había hecho.

Emilio no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, era la primera vez que algo similar ocurría, se dio cuenta que su amigo era consciente de lo que había hecho, pues sus mejilla estaban rojas al igual que las propias, quiso preguntar y hacer más grande el tema, pero el chico parecía empeñado a no tomarle la importancia que —al menos— tenía para Emilio.

—¿Quieres jugar videojuegos o prefieres ver una película? —decidió preguntar Emilio.

El alivio de Joaquín fue visible, sus hombros se relajaron y suspiró, sus ojos parecían darle las gracias, mas continúo sin decir algo al respecto.

—Te invité a jugar, así que eso haremos.

El chico caminó decidido hasta el mueble debajo del televisor y comenzó a sacar la consola de _Xbox One_ y algunos juegos que tenía, Emilio no dijo nada y simplemente lo ayudó, fue más tardado de lo normal, porque cada dos por tres Joaquín se distraía con los estuches de viejas películas que tenía meses, incluso años sin ver.

—¿Estás aburrido? —preguntó Emilio la tercera vez que el avatar de Joaquín fue atacado, él no contestó simplemente sacudió la cabeza—. Ni siquiera te gusta jugar, Joaco.

No quería sonar como un engreído, solo quería cerciorarse que su amigo no se estuviera aburriendo, el chico se había quejado en voz alta cada vez que su personaje había muerto, pero la sonrisa no había desaparecido de su cara, eso confundía a Emilio.

—Sí me gusta, pero soy malo, Emi. —Se justificó Joaquín, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y disfrutas perder.

—Pues obvio no, pero a ti te gusta —dijo, soltando el mando— y mí me gusta verte feliz, además sé que Diego y Bruno no han estado disponibles, así que puedo sacrificarme tantito.

Aceptó la respuesta, fingió que no había experimentado una explosión en su estómago y que tampoco estaba obligando a su cerebro a no sobre analizar las cosas, así que exhalando, se acomodó con el mando y reinició el juego.

Después de una hora había sugerido cambiar _Fortnite_ por el antiguo juego de carreras para _Playstation_ de _Crash Team Racing_ que el padre del chico le había regalado cuando era apenas un niño, así los dos se divertirían más, Joaquín aceptó y Emilio dedicó la siguiente hora en explicar trucos y atajos que podían usarse para aventajar a los demás autos, su amigo parecía encantado y —a pesar de saberse de memoria todas las pistas— decidió que había sido una buena idea por todas las veces que Joaquín se rió cuando lograba realizar alguno de los trucos.

Para las seis Emilio decidió liberar a su amigo y le dijo que sus manos estaban cansadas, era una mentira y los dos lo sabían, pero ninguno lo mencionó, Joaquín apagó la consola, dejando la señal del televisión en un capítulo de _How I Met Your Mother_, no conocía mucho la serie, pero había sido testigo de varias peleas entre Azul, Niko y Melissa sobre el final, Joaco simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía que prefería fingir que nunca había pasado.

Tomó su teléfono porque realmente no entendía de qué discutían el tipo rubio y el otro traumado con tener novia, entró a sus historias de _Instagram_ y lo primero que apareció fue la cuenta de Diego, sin pensarlo mucho cliqueó sobre esta con la intención de molestar a su amigo.

La primera era Diego y Renata en un boliche, sabía que su amigo había vuelto a salir con la hermanita de Joaquín, en el video se veía como el lanzamiento de la chica se iba por la canaleta lateral sin tirar ningún pino y la risa del Chino se escuchaba de fondo.

En la segunda había risas que no logró reconocer y Ren se encontraba intentando morder a su amigo como había hecho su hermano en clase de química esa semana, «es de familia», pensó Emilio y avanzó a la historia más reciente.

Eran Bruno con Melissa y Renata riendo a carcajada abierta, Emilio no supo qué pensar, no esperaba estar pegado a sus amigos veinticuatro siete, pero ambos ya habían mentido una vez sobre sus citas y solo habían dicho un «perdón» cuando los encaró. No le molestaba que sus amigos tuvieran novia, pero no entendía cuál era la necesidad de mentirle y hacerlo sentir poco importante.

—Mis amigos son unos pendejos —dijo, cerrando la aplicación y lanzando el teléfono en la cama.

No se fijó en nada más y se hundió en la cama tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de traición que se arremolinaba en su estómago, Joaquín se sobresaltó a su lado y lo miró, esperando por alguna explicación, pero Emilio se mordió la lengua para no voltear y decir alguna estupidez producto del coraje.

—¿No sé si enojarme porque crees que soy pendejo o porque no me consideras tu amigo? —dijo Joaquín, regresando la vista al televisor y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se escuchaba herido.

No esperaba _esa_ respuesta, Emilio se dio cuenta que la había cagado, cerró los ojos para tratar de pensar en algo que no lo hiciera quedar como un cabrón, dejó escapar el aire despacito, pero nada vino a su cabeza, Joaquín comenzaba a refunfuñar y sabía que debía decir algo rápido si quería evitar que su amigo se enojara en serio.

—Joaco, no —Fue lo primero que dijo mientras se acercaba a Joaquín, tuvo la intención de tomarle el brazo, pero se contuvo y dejó la mano en la cabecera de la cama—. Obvio eres mi amigo y por supuesto no eres ningún pendejo. —Pausó, conteniendo el aliento considerando sus siguientes palabras, Joaquín debió notarlo porque ladeó un poco la cabeza de forma que pudieran mirarse—. Tú eres _diferente,_ menso.

Su voz se tiñó de cariño, lo que había dicho no era algo del otro mundo y mucho menos parecía especial, pero para Emilio significaba demasiado y admitirlo a Joaquín —aunque fuese sin ningún contexto y no tuviera el significado profundo— era especial. 

—¿Cómo? —preguntó el chico, quitando el pucherito que habían formado sus labios.

—Pues contigo no tengo que pretender nada. —Suspiró—. Eso te hace especial, el más especial.

Sus palabras había salido con el último aliento que le quedaba, era una sensación extraña, la lluvia que caía afuera y la calidez de la luz hacía que todo se viera surrealista y —sin darse cuenta— en algún punto había dejado de respirar cautivado por Joaquín. Por lo bonito que era y lo cerca que podrían estar si se inclinara solo un poco más.

—Tú también eres especial, Emi —dijo Joaquín, acortando un poco la distancia.

Se dejó vencer y permitió que su mano se moviera hasta el costado de su amigo, presionó su pulgar sobre el huesito de la cadera cubierta por la sudadera negra que había descansado en la pila de ropa, cuando la lluvia comenzó y la brisa se coló por la ventana Joaquín comentó que tenía frío, Emilio le dijo que podía cerrar la ventana, pero él argumentó que sabía cuánto le gustaba el olor de la lluvia y prefirió ponerse la prenda.

Movió el pulgar muy despacio, logrando perturbar la respiración de su amigo, la tela era suave y acolchada, pero lo único que deseaba era levantarla y sentir la cálida piel de Joaquín.

—Me gusta tu sudadera… —dijo en un susurro, quería pedirle que se la quitara, pero fue interrumpido antes de hacerlo.

—Es prestada —suspiró Joaquín.

Esa afirmación sirvió como un detonante para Emilio, en un segundo la conversación con Azul y Nicole se hicieron presentes, recordó la campaña para encontrar al chico cocodrilo y lo absurdo que era sobre todo para alguien como su amiga, pero aún así la chica se empeñaba en realizarla.

También recordó la fiesta, desde el momento que se encontró con Joaco en el marco de la puerta y la hora oscura, el incidente del chico y la forma como bailó con el extraño y todo lo que eso desencadenó.

Un foco se encendió en su cabeza y una idea loca se hizo presente, su estómago recibió una descarga eléctrica, su pulso se aceleró como lo había hecho el de su amigo minutos atrás y la respiración se volvió errática, Joaquín parecía ajeno a todo, así que se echó para atrás y esperó que todo saliera como pensaba.

—¿Crees que al chico cocodrilo le importe esto? —preguntó, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, como si la cercanía que tenían un segundo atrás no le afectara en lo más mínimo.

El cambio funcionó porque Joaquín ahora se veía confundido, parpadeó un par de veces y sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo que lo hacían lucir todavía más bonito, se hizo para atrás lentamente con mil preguntas dibujadas en su rostro, Emilio quería regresarlo a como habían estado, pero logró contenerse.

—¿Disculpa? —Su voz fue una especie de grito afónico, no tenía mucho sentido, pero era la única forma en que se le ocurría llamar a ese extraño tono que hacía su amigo cuando estaba entre confundido y enojado.

—Sí, Joaco, si el chico cocodrilo aparece y comenzamos algo crees que le importe nuestra relación —dijo apuntando de Joaquín hacia él para enfatizar el punto—. O se enfadará porque nos abrazamos todo el tiempo y pasamos horas hablando al teléfono o porque me gusta descansar mi cabeza en tus piernas.

La realización golpeó a Emilio con lo que acababa de decir, Diego y Bruno le habían señalado algunas actitudes como algo _diferentes_, también habían recibido comentarios de Nikolás y Elaine asegurando que se trataban como novios, incluso en la escuela a veces corrían rumores sobre ellos como algo más que amigos, pero a ninguno de los dos le había afectado o se habían detenido en analizarlo.

Sin embargo en ese momento luego de decir todo aquello se dio cuenta que _amigos_, lo que es un amigos no parecían, no hacía todo eso con Diego y lo conocía de mucho tiempo antes, tampoco con Bruno, y a ambos entraban en su círculo de _besties_, como diría Joaquín, tampoco era tan táctil con Azul a pesar de que la chica no respetaba el espacio personal.

Si pensaba en el lado opuesto era lo mismo, a Joaquín le gustaba abrazar, eso era sabido por todos, pero la forma que encontraba cada oportunidad para colocar su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Emilio era diferente, jamás había visto que hiciera eso con alguien más, tampoco jugueteaba con el cabello de los otros ni les hacía piojito.

—Obvio no le importará —respondió Joaquín con la seguridad que siempre lo caracterizaba cuando sabía algo que otros no.

—Achis, achis. —Emilio quería provocarlo—. Estás muy seguro, ¿eh?

—Pues sí porque yo… o sea… —Joaquín comenzó a titubear, justo como Emilio quería, tuvo ganas de reírse, pero presionó los labios en su lugar y esperó un poco antes de seguir empujando la situación.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, Joaco?

En ese momento Emilio decidió cambiar su táctica y comenzó a hablarle de forma burlona, conocía a su _amigo_ a la perfección y las actitudes cínicas eran algo que lo encendían con mucha facilidad, cuando los ojos de Joaquín se entornaron y frunció la boca supo que había funcionando.

—Por supuesto que no —prácticamente gritó Joaquín, cruzándose de brazos.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, no importa cuántos novios tenga, mi hombro siempre va a estar disponible para tu cabeza.

—Tampoco te creas tanto, Emilio. —Joaquín estaba molesto.

—Solo te aseguró que no debes preocuparte por el chico cocodrilo. —Emilio continuó calmado, viendo cómo la respiración de Joaquín aceleraba y sus rostro se enrojecía.

—No me tengo que preocupar por nadie porque el _estúpido_ chico cocodrilo soy _yo_ —Joaquín estaba tan alterado que no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta medio segundo después, cubrió su boca con las manos como si pudiera hacer que las palabras regresaran.

Dos cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Emilio, la primera: fingir sorpresa y seguir jugando con los nervios de su amigo, la segunda: reírse y decirle que ya lo sabía.

Lo que en realidad pasó fue que su cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, aliviado, su estómago experimentó el cosquilleo más grande que alguna vez había sentido y la sensación se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos sudaban, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y su respiración se aceleró; tomó valor y se aproximó a Joaquín, retirando las manos de su rostro, sobresaltándolo.

—Lo sabía —murmuró Emilio antes de cerrar la distancia que había con los labios de su amigo.

A Joaquín la acción lo tomó por sorpresa, Emilio se dio cuenta del milisegundo de duda que atravesó su amigo, él mismo se asustó y estuvo a punto de alejarse, sin embargo Joaco comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los suyos con lentitud.

A diferencia de su primer beso, en este, Emilio se percató de la suavidad de los labios que besaba, se tomó su tiempo en sentir cada detalle por pequeño que fuera, su estómago parecía estar lleno de fuegos artificiales, las emociones estallaban primero lento y luego le recorrían el cuerpo entero, causando un cosquilleo en sus brazos y piernas y adormeciendo sus dedos. Y otra vez.

Poco a poco Emilio comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de Joaquín, este imitó su acción y todo en su interior estalló con más fuerza, soltó las manos de su amigo que todavía mantenía entre las suyas, colocándolas en las mejillas, cepilló uno de sus pulgares en el pómulo, justo donde sabía que aparecía la pequeña margarita cuando su amigo sonreía, el resto de sus dedos juguetearon con el cabello de la nunca del otro y lo atrajo más a él.

Por su parte Joaquín tomó sus brazos, empuñando una de las mangas de la playera de Emilio y clavándose de igual forma en los dedos en su hombro, se despegó apenas unos centímetros, suspirando y fue todo lo que necesitó para intensificar el beso, sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas y sus manos hacían lo propio con los cortos movimientos que ambos se permitían hacer.

Su piel quemaba y podía sentir la de Joaquín haciendo lo mismo, Emilio necesitaba más, quería fundirse en la boca de su amigo y nunca dejarla ir, la posición en la que estaban comenzó a incomodarlo y dejándose llevar se acercó al cuerpo del otro sin cortar el beso y se sentó en el regazo de su amigo, esto descolocó un poco al chico, dejó escapar una risa, pero después, retomó la acción y comenzó a mordisquearle los labios.

El recuerdo de la fiesta regresó a Emilio y pudo sentir lo familiar que eran, pero esta vez era incluso mejor porque estaba seguro que se trataba de Joaquín, era el chico del que estaba enamorado quien estaba destruyéndolo a besos, podía sentirlo, olerlo, probarlo y, si abría los ojos, también podría verlo y eso multiplicaba todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo —tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, no lo sabía—, Joaquín mordió sus labios todo lo que quiso y a Emilio no le importó, en algún momento lo imitó, pero su compañero era posesivo y de verdad le gustaba morder.

Cuando sus pulmones ardían y sus labios estaban adormecidos, rojos e hinchados por tantos besos se alejaron, Emilio mantuvo sus manos en los hombros de Joaquín y este se abrazó a su espalda, era una fotografía extraña, normalmente Emilio era quien no podía mantener fuera sus manos de la cintura de su amigo y encontraba cualquier pretexto para mantenerlo cerca.

Lentamente Emilio abrió los ojos y pegó su frente a la de su amigo, los ojos de Joaquín estaban totalmente dilatados y una capa brillosa parecía cubrirlos, dejó escapar una risa suave. Él, Emilio Osorio, había provocado que el chico más guapo e interesante que alguna vez hubiese conocido se viera de esa forma.

El cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada y la boca destrozada, Joaquín también se rió y el cálido aliento le acarició los labios, todo era perfecto tal como estaban, se armó de valor y comenzó a mover su nariz sobre la del otro en un beso esquimal

Emilio siempre los había considerado como una estupidez y realmente nunca había tenido ganas de hacerlo, pero Joaquín despertaba las más extrañas emociones y las ideas más locas que alguna vez creyó pensar, se alejó un poco y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, solo que no se retiró, permaneció pegado al otro, aspirando el olor a detergente y limón que desprendía Joaquín.

—¿Sabías que cuando los cocodrilos muerden no sueltan su presa hasta asegurarse que no huirán? —dijo Emilio de pronto, recordando lo que Diego le había dicho cuando comenzó todo el asunto del chico cocodrilo—. Sí eres así.

_Me tienes_, era lo que Emilio quería decir, volvió a reír sobre la mejilla de Joaquín.

—Eres un menso. —Rió Joaquín, dándole un suave apretón en las costillas, él sabía y era todo lo que Emilio deseaba—. ¿Cómo supiste?

No necesitaba que le explicara la pregunta, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y a Emilio le invadieron unas inmensas ganas de reír al pensar en lo singular que había sido todo, los nervios y la curiosidad que experimentó durante esos días. Joaquín dejó un beso en su mandíbula y le presionó la cadera, sonrío nuevamente por lo impaciente que podía ser el otro chico.

—Por el olor a fresa —se limitó a decir, moviendo su rostro para ocultarlo en el cuello de Joaquín y llenarse del aroma a limón que tanto le gustaba.

—Yo no huelo a fresa.

Joaquín arrugó la nariz, se alejó de Emilio y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, no dijo nada, pero no hacía falta para que cualquiera se diera cuenta que exigía una explicación, Emilio le dio un rápido beso en los labios y regresó a su lugar en la cama, sin embargo esta vez sin respetar el espacio personal de su amigo.

—Pero Nicole sí —dijo, tomando la mano de Joaquín comenzando a jugar con sus dedos— y aparentemente todas las chicas de la escuela.

No fue suficiente respuesta para Joaquín, lo supo cuando se movió para encarar nuevamente a Emilio y lo vio haciendo uno de los pucheros que lo caracterizaban cuando no estaba satisfecho, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero el color ahora era tenue, si alguien entrase en ese momento ni lo notaría, cepilló sus dedos en el dorso de la de Joaquín solo para provocarlo un poco más antes de continuar.

—Azul me dijo que estuvo con Nicole todo el rato en la fiesta, cuando dijiste que la sudadera era prestada simplemente lo deduje. —Emilio se encogió de hombros, no quería contarle todas las dudas y los nervios que lo inundaron los últimos días, solo quería hablar del presente y preferentemente volver a besarlo.

—Pudiste haberte equivocado.

Sí, pudo haber sido una coincidencia, Emilio era consciente de eso, pero algo en su pecho —tal vez su corazón— había latido con tal intensidad que parecía gritarle «¡es él, es él» y todas las dudas que pudieron haber surgido se esfumaron. Soltó la mano de Joaquín y acarició la mejilla del chico durante unos segundos, simplemente disfrutando el momento.

—Qué bueno que no lo hice —finalmente dijo, ganándose una sonrisa pequeña de Joaco—. Soy afortunado.

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza con timidez, Emilio pocas veces lo había visto así, pero le gustaba, un aura de vulnerabilidad lo rodeaba, pero al mismo tiempo dejaba ver un lado más de Joaquín del que todo el mundo podía ver. Más bonito también.

No porque no fuese hermoso tal como era, sino porque se sonrojaba con mayor facilidad, sus ojos eran vidriosos y emitían un brillo que pocas veces era posible ver, porque tartamudeaba despertando en Emilio el deseo de abrazarlo y protegerlo de todo y de todos, aunque no lo necesitara.

—No sabía que te gustaba —dijo Joaquín con esa timidez tan poco característica en él, acurrucándose en la mano de Emilio que descansaba en su mejilla.

—Joaco, ¡me encantas! —respondió de inmediato sin ponerse a pensar si esa confesión asustaría a su amigo o pondría a Emilio en una situación vergonzosa, por el contrario sintió un peso abandonando sus hombros, haciendo que de pronto todo fuese más ligero—. Creo que eras el único que no se daba cuenta.

Dejó salir una risa al finalizar la frase, era una señal de lo nervioso que estaba, lo sabía y Joaquín también era consciente, pero ninguno lo mencionó y Emilio agradeció que de alguna forma parecieran estar mimetizados.

Estuvieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, dejando que la lluvia y el televisor llenara el silencio que ellos no tenían la necesidad de romper, se lanzaban miradas furtivas, Emilio jugaba con la mano de Joaquín mientras su amigo recargaba su cabeza en su hombro y suspiraba de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Joaquín luego de un rato casi en un hilo de voz, le dio un apretón a la mano de Emilio para llamar su atención a pesar de que eso no era necesario.

La habitación estaba casi en penumbras, la única luz que había provenía de la televisión y una farola precisamente afuera de la ventana de Joaquín, para Emilio no era suficiente para contemplar al chico, pero la oscuridad le daba valor y supuso que a Joaquín le pasaba los mismo y esa era la razón de su pregunta.

Le devolvió el apretón para que supiera que lo había escuchado, sin embargo no contestó de inmediato, pensó su respuesta con detenimiento, no quería decir algo equivocado, llevaba muchísimo tiempo babeando por Joaquín y unos cuatro meses atrás comenzó a cuestionarse qué era todo lo que su amigo le provocaba, aunque siempre terminaba por negarlo todo.

La realidad era que no quería asustarlo, se imaginaba a Joaquín escuchando de golpe todos los cuestionamientos y dudas por los que había atravesado a lo largo de los meses y en definitiva era muy probable que saliera huyendo, Emilio lo haría, así que solo dijo lo que creyó que su amigo quería escuchar. 

—No tiene que significar algo. —Sintió el cuerpo de Joaquín tensarse a su lado y en seguida retiró la mano de la de Emilio—. O sea no es lo que piensas, significa que te gusto y me gustas, pero no tenemos que etiquetarlo _todavía_, hay que ver qué pasa. —Se apresuró a decir, su voz salió aguda debido a los nervios y el temor de haberlo arruinado.

Su corazón aceleró el ritmo y Emilio podía jurar que el golpeteo era tan fuerte que en cualquier segundo saldría disparado de su pecho, consideró volver a tomar la mano de su amigo, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió darle su espacio, esperando que se tranquilizara.

Pareció funcionar, pues Joaquín relajó el cuerpo y en un movimiento automático se inclinó hacia Emilio sin llegar a tocarlo y una sonrisa, que interpretó como nerviosa, hizo aparición en su preciosa cara.

—Quiero… quiero seguirte besando —murmuró, vacilante, su voz apenas se podía escuchar, a Emilio le costó trabajo comprender las palabras, pero una vez lo hizo su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, siendo imposible de ocultarla pues era exactamente lo que él anhelaba.

—Yo también.

La sonrisa que le brindó Joaquín le calentó el pecho y si alguien pudiese verlo por dentro seguramente lo encontrarían caramelo líquido escurriendo por su estómago, gracias a la dulzura que desprendía el chico y la forma en que con solo mirarlo provocaba una reacción de combustión interna hacia que todo se derritiese del calor. 

—Bien. —Joaquín pareció estar conforme con la respuesta y se dispuso a seguir viendo el televisor, a este punto Emilio no tenía idea de qué estaban viendo.

—¿Por qué yo?

La pregunta se escapó de pronto de los labio de Emilio, sorprendiéndolo, no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, estaba feliz de gustarle a Joaquín, feliz era poco, sin embargo algo en su cabeza necesitaba entender la razón o tener algo que le dijera que todo era real.

—A qué te refieres —Joaquín preguntó, mirándolo nuevamente.

Quiso contestar de inmediato, pero la mirada penetrante que le dedicó Joaquín provocó que la respiración de Emilio se cortara, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo por un instante, humedeció sus labios, pensando en cómo formular la pregunta sin sentirse un idiota.

—¿Por qué te gusta Emilio cuando podrías tener a _cualquiera_?

Lo dijo tal cual lo pensó, su voz se quebró un poco, pero eso no lo detuvo, Emilio sintió sus mejillas calentarse y bajó la mirada, escuchó el resoplido de Joaquín, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, luego de un rato que se sintió eterno, su amigo habló.

—Porque _cualquiera_ —comenzó, enfatizando la palabra que Emilio había utilizado— entra a _YouTube_ y ve la primer pendejada que está en tendencias. _Cualquiera_ cancela gente en redes sociales a diestra y siniestra por tonterías. —Apuntó con sus dedos, ganándose la mirada de Emilio—. Y al día siguiente allí están besándoles el trasero. Me gustas porque eres precisamente todo lo que _no_ _es_ alguien cualquiera.

—Me gusta ver pendejadas en YouTube —admitió Emilio, sonrojándose, era verdad y Joaquín sabía.

Los dos chicos estallaron en carcajadas casi de forma simultánea, lo que provocó otra ola de risas de parte de ambos, cuando lograron calmarse Emilio sintió la vergüenza que su _confesión_ nada secreta le había causado, pero antes de poder justificarse o hundir su cabeza en la tierra Joaquín habló, descolocándolo como siempre lograba hacerlo.

—O sea a mí igual, pero ese no es el punto, Emi —contestó, riendo, dio un largo respiro antes de continuar con la mayor seriedad que pudo—. _Eres como eres_ y te vale madres si a los demás les parece o no, y a mí también me vale lo que piensen de mí.

Las palabras provocaron que el interior de Emilio se revolucionara, Joaquín había tenido especial cuidado en hacer saber que sus palabras eran ciertas, incluso su tono se había vuelto ligeramente agudo como pasaba siempre que comenzaba a alterarse por algún comentario o situación del que creía era imperioso alzar la voz.

Se acercó a Joaquín y le dio un pico en los labios, logrando que su compañero se relajara, murmuró un «_gracias»_ y le tomó la mano, una idea formándose en su cabeza.

—Oye y si cuando te pida que seas mi novio te pregunto si quieres que valgamos madre juntos, ¿qué me dirías? —Emilio dijo, tratando de ignorar que unos minutos atrás había dicho que tomarían las cosas con calma, no se detuvo a pensar un segundo en cómo sonaba su propuesta.

—¿Qué? —Se rió Joaquín, siendo seguido por Emilio al darse cuenta de cómo se había escuchado su pregunta.

—No, perdón. —Se apresuró a decir, agradeció internamente que la luz fuera mínima y no delatara el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas—. Se escuchaba mejor en mi cabeza.

—Agradece que sé a qué te refieres o ya te estuviera botando de mi vida.

Le dio un apretón en la mano que Emilio agradeció, no podía estar seguro del significado que quería darle, pero si lo conocía tan bien como él a Joaquín, era evidente que había notado sus ganas de desaparecer de la habitación y ser escupido en un plantea lejano, Joaquín solo intentaba decirle que todo estaba bien, que sí entendía y las cosas no iban a cambiar, aunque internamente esperaba que lo hicieran para mejor.

—Entonces ¿qué dirías? —se atrevió a preguntar, esta vez más confiado.

—Cuando me preguntes lo sabrás.

No dijo más, pero Emilio no lo necesitaba, no solo era correspondido por el chico más bonito e increíble del universo, sino además, Joaquín no se había puesto nervioso ni dudado cuando mencionó lo de _ser algo más_, tampoco había cambiado la dinámica en su relación a excepción de los besos y las caricias.

Aún tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar y no estaba seguro de lo que los días posteriores traerían para ellos, pero algo en corazón y en la forma cariñosa en que Joaquín lo miraba le decía que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien. Que ellos estarían bien y que un mundo allá afuera estaba listo para que lo recorrieran juntos.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus kudos y comentarios.  
Gracias por leer.


End file.
